


In All The Right Places

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: Roboute Guilliman lets his armor down...in more ways than one!





	In All The Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> 5/12/2017  
> First things first...there is a fic I wrote about the two folks in this story, Rob G and the woman in question, Salvia. Of how they met, where they met and all the cutesy, smutty details. However, that fic is still in the writing process. THIS silly wonder was a prompt I responded to on Tumblr about "tickling". One thing led to another, it all got out of hand aaaaannnnd...this is the result. 
> 
> Smut. No cohesive plot. Canon be damned. Lore be damned. Don’t know. don’t care. Just enjoy reading and maybe I’ll take your verbal berating on what the hell was I thinking to sully the reputation of Papa Smurf.
> 
> It's sexy, that I can promise, LOL.

"I thought you said this was what you wanted."

"I did, My Lord."

"Well then why the hesitation?"

"I...I have...never done this before."

"There is a first time for everything. This is your chance."

"It's...different."

"Have you not done this plenty when you were with the Mechanicus?"

"That was many years ago, my Lord." she reasoned. "I do not wish to scratch your armor."

"My enemies do not hesitate to put dents and punctures on it."

She smiled. "But I am not your enemy."

Roboute Guilliman looked at her in amusement. "True." he admitted. "I would not place myself in such a vulnerable position had I thought you were."

"You tower over me fourfold, Lord Guilliman. " she said. "There would be no chance for you to be vulnerable in my presence."

He had almost said something to refute that, but Roboute held his tongue.

"I didn't go to all this trouble for you to change your mind." he took a deep breath in mock impatience.

He was standing in the middle of his armory, completely covered in full power armor, including his helmet. Lady Salvia had once expressed interest in seeing his Armor of Fate and he had found some free time today to show her. He was already decked halfway in it when she arrived. He put the helmet on last as his servitors left when she got there.

"Be my guest, Lady Salvia. The armor is yours for the inspecting."

"I'll be very careful, my Lord." she reassured.

She walked over to him, inquisitively scrutinizing and laying her hands on the Primarch's armour. The way she delicately touched it with unabashed reverie charmed him. She was speaking in Mechanicus language as she marveled at its construction.

"Such workmanship!" she uttered as she ran her hands over the intricate aquila designs. "The pauldron is a rather sizeable...I mean...well...I would probably make the material a little lighter so you can swing your sword a little faster...and the gauntlets..."

Roboute smiled. He stood there, somewhat mesmerized by her technical babbling when she made for a short stepladder that was on one side of the wall. Salvia set it next to the Primarch as she ascended its steps to get a better look at his helmet.

She leaned close to him, and although he was wearing his headgear the Primarch could smell the scent she wore on her person.

Jasmine. Chamomile. Sandalwood.

The same one she had on when they first met.

The memory of that one night he had laid with her caused a stirring in his loins. The Primarch's gauntlets visibly clenched as he tried to dispel that thought.

She was standing too close to him. Her chest was at level to his eyesight, but she didn't seem to notice as she was prattling on how they could improve the Vox transmission through his helmet.

The Primarch moved his head.

"Oops."

Salvia was wearing a necklace. When he turned, the wreath on his helmet caught the pendant on it.

_**Snap.** _

_**Kaplink.** _

The miniature pearl fell....and...slid into his armor.

"Crap!" she exclaimed as her hand tried to rescue it...a bit too late as her fingers grabbed on to the  top of his chest piece.

Roboute took his helmet off and peered downward, hoping the trinket made its way to any protruding part of his armor.

It fell right in.

"Apologies my Lord!" she said as she stepped hurriedly down the ladder.

"Its alright." he reassured as he placed his helmet down a nearby table. "We can always replace your pearl...unless it has a sentiment attached to it?"

Her facial expression was all too telling. She vaguely mumbled that it was her Mother's heirloom before her face completely flushed in embarrassment.

Roboute smiled. "Here, help me disengage this and we shall look." he raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he did. "You remember how to remove these things?"

"Once a mechanicus, always a mechanicus." she replied with pride, as she pulled up the sleeves of her dress to address the task at hand.

The Primarch did not bother summoning his servitors as he slowly took off his armor. Salvia knew where all the latches were connected and helped him undo them, thankfully.

They inspected and scrutinized every nook and cranny where the pendant may have settled.

"Not there..." she said to herself as they took off his chest plate. Roboute gently put the heavy piece down as her eyes seemed to sweep the expanse of his chest that was covered in a stretched undersuit.

Salvia felt her mouth go dry as she watched his muscled torso move in breathing synchrony.

"Do you see it?" he asked as he began to undo his gauntlets.

"I think I do."

Stifling her self-consciousness she reached to the junction between the Primarch's rib cage and abdomen where the abdominal guard was.

The Primarch flinched.

"Apologies my Lord!" she withdrew as she saw him buckle down. "I didn't mean to...Did I hurt you? How is that possible? I know I haven't done this..."

Roboute Guilliman was folded over.

But it was not from pain.

He was...

Laughing.

"Lord Guilliman..." she bent down, reaching out to him and brushing the right underside of his rib where she had touched. "Are you...."

"Wait..." he said as he dodged her soft fingers by a mere inch. "Stop..." Roboute laughed a little more before he composed himself. "I'm sorry. You may resume...Lady Salvia."

"I think it fell off..." she went on her knees, eyeing the marble floors and seeing absolutely nothing.

Roboute straightened up, then feeling something move more central to his belt. "Here it is."

His fingers were too large, he discovered, reaching for the trinket as it wedged itself between layers of plasteel and ceramite.

"I got it." she said as she reached over to take her pearl.

"Yes, of course...please do." he took on a more serious tone as he cleared his throat.

Her hand brushed his abdomen when she did.

He burst out laughing.

Again.

"Stop...your hand..." he stepped back to catch his breath. "Your hands are too soft...it...it tickles..."

Salvia turned completely red.

"No...no...I know what you are about to say...no need to apologize."  he stifled another bout of laughter. "My servitors hands are rough, cold and calloused...they do not bother me at all..."

"Maybe we should just take the whole thing off, my Lord."

"Hold on." Roboute stopped her as he took a deep breath. His movement had caused the object to move down, sliding into a nook on the other side of his armor. "There it is, take it quickly. Perhaps it won't tickle as much."

Salvia moved to pluck the item where it was wedged.

It was stuck.

She yanked.

The moment the tips of her fingers brushed against him the Primarch bent over, this time howling as he made distance between her hands and the area where she touched him.

"Roboute..." was all she could mutter as she shook her head, smiling to herself as she watched him try to breathe.

The pendant fell and rolled unto the ground. She rapidly picked it up and reattached it to her necklace.

Guilliman had tears in his eyes by the time he regained his composure. Salvia stood before him, a bemused expression on her face as she watched him keep a straight face.

"Where were we?" he said after catching his breath.

"You were expressing your opinion that my soft hands tickle you."

"Well they do."

"Remind me to use gloves the next time my trinket falls into your wargear."

"I have a more creative idea..." he spoke as took her hand in his. "Desensitization."

"You are proposing..."

"To allow my body to get used to your touch."

Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. "You're certain that would eliminate your ticklishness?"

"We would not know if we don't try....I may have more than a few ticklish areas."

"I am an enginseer...I think I would do a good job of mapping them out."

"I have faith in you My Lady."

He paused to take in another breath.

"But first...this armor needs to come off." he said. "I have a meeting with the high lords and I wish to be a little more comfortable."

"Allow me to assist you, my Lord." she offered, reaching out to the clasps on the abdominal guard of the armor.

Roboute flinched, biting his lip as he tried not to laugh out loud. "Your fingers, My Lady." he warned.

"I thought we were desensitizing." she raised a brow as she withdrew.

The Primarch took a long, deep breath. "We are." he tried to stifle his laughter. "Alright. Try once more....but slowly."

Salvia nodded as she slowly approached the attachments. Roboute watched her as her small, deft fingers undid the locks. His jaw tensed as he suppresses his laughter.

"Pressure." he spoke through grit teeth.

"My Lord?"

"Put more pressure on your hands."

Saliva did as she was told, making her grasp firmer as they came in contact with the Primarch's waist.

"Touch. Touch me."

She slid her thumb at the area where his abdomen came in contact with the lower half of the armor.

She could feel his muscles twitch.

Salvia could tell he was trying his best not to fold down in laughter.

"Alright..." he took a breath. "You may use your palms. Slow."

Gingerly she swept her palms across his sides where he was merely wearing a stretched undershirt.

She could feel the warmth of his skin, a stark contrast to the coolness of his armor.

It was her turn to tense up as her hand pressed against his trunk. A quick flash of memory hit her of how she had had those hands explore the muscled layers of his then naked back.

Salvia took a sharp breath, trying not to be aroused by thought of his undressed body against hers.

It was an exercise in futility.

The pelvic guard of his armor came off. He assisted her in putting it down carefully. He then took hold of her wrists and placed them firmly against the muscles of his lower belly.

Roboute bit his lip as he was in a vaguely uncomfortable state of wanting to burst out laughing and groaning from stimulation.

"I need your hands to put some pressure alright?" he instructed her as he guided her palms across the expanse of his abdomen, close to his hips and all the way to his lower back.

"Yes...Rob...I mean...Lord Guilliman..." she swallowed, avoiding looking unto his handsome face as her wanton expression was sure to betray her.

Salvia moved her hands lower, to undo the parts of his armor that covered his thighs. She moved to his sides, quickly detaching the locks that held them in place. He helped her slide them down his muscled legs, first one side then the other.

The Primarch watched her finish removing his boots and putting them aside. Her position between his legs visually triggered a memory of her pleasuring him orally from their first intimate encounter.

Roboute stiffened as he could almost feel those sensuous lips of hers around his....

He remembered. He remembered very well.  

Salvia stood up as she finished the task. She rubbed her hands against the sides of her dress. "I should take my leave now, Lord Guilliman. Thank you for allowing me to examine your armor. It is a wonder of mechanical architecture."

Roboute said nothing as he took her hand and applied it to the middle of his abdomen.

"No tickles." he said as he pressed her palm against the rigid wall of muscles.

"None..." she said as she foolishly dared to look up at the Primarch with desire burning in her eyes.

Guilliman pulled her hand as he bent down to take her mouth in a kiss.

She gasped, allowing him to invade her mouth with his tongue, gently, but with a demand that she return his fervor. Salvia held his face in her hands, kissing him back madly as she noted being lifted off the ground. She felt him settle her on a corner table in the armory. He was always a tender kisser, but there was always a fiery passion beneath it. He pressed his hard body against hers, allowing her to feel every inch of his muscled frame. She parted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and clinging on to him. Roboute undid the zipper on the back of her long dress, allowing the cool air to raise bumps on her skin. She felt his warm hands on her, caressing the softness of her back.

"Rob...." she whispered as he lifted his mouth from hers.

He bent down to kiss the side of her neck. "I like hearing you say my name like that."

"I thought...I thought it was..." she tried to form coherent sentences despite her muddled thoughts. "I thought...mmmm...we agreed..."

"I know what we agreed upon." he pulled away slightly, the deep azure of his eyes meeting the paleness of her aquamarine ones. "We can cease now...if you wish."

"It would be a lie for me to say that." she confessed as he pulled the tie that held her long, wavy hair in place, allowing its auburn depths to cascade on her shoulders.

"I'm also open to negotiations and bargaining." he spoke as his gaze swept her flushed features. "If you're in the condition for it of course..."

Salvia's words were stuck in her mouth as the Primarch slid her top down. He had unlatched her bra and pulled it down so he can appreciate her shapely bosom.

"I'm afraid negotiations aren't on the table at this...aaah, mo..moment..." she whimpered as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs stimulating the erect peaks before he took one in his mouth.

"I can wait." he said as he lapped hungrily at her nipple. "I am a patient man."

"Yes...yes you are..." she moaned as he suckled hungrily at her, all the while his other hand fondled the other breast. Salvia was reduced to a quivering mass of need as he devoured her, alternating with kisses and licks. When she pushed against his pelvis she could feel his sex straining against his clothing.

He kissed her again once he withdrew from her chest. His wandering hand had gone under the skirt of her dress, kneading the firm flesh of her thighs. Salvia cried out against his mouth when she felt his finger tugging at the garters of her panties.

"I want you..." Roboute murmured against her ear. "But if you say no, I will respect your wishes."

"Do you hear me objecting, my Lord?" she responded as her own fingers started to undo the snaps that held his undershirt in place. She pulled them off his head, exposing his broad chest to her for exploring.

He was a feast for the eyes. The strength of his body contrasted by the benign handsomeness of his facial features. She remembered seeing him naked for the first time a few moons ago and being mesmerized at his anatomy. Today was no exception.

"Roboute." he corrected her as he knelt down between her legs. He had taken hold of her silken underwear and discarded it like an afterthought. "Or Rob....like last time..."

"Yes Rob..."she squrimed as she felt his lips travel on her thighs.

His hands held her thighs in place as he found the center of her desire. Salvia cried in delight as she felt his lips on her sex. He kissed her, slowly, tantalizingly, eagerly. He swept her moist opening with his tongue, making her moan louder. He flicked her clit with his tongue repetitively as he slid his thick fingers between her lower lips.

She thrashed on the limited space that she was on as the primarch ate her out with gusto. Her fingers twined in the thick waves of his short, golden hair as she was torn on pushing him away versus letting him devour her. His oral invasion started an uncontrollable heat to build up in the recesses of her lower belly, a throbbing sensation that gradually increased in intensity until she could hold it no more.

Savlia screamed as a powerful orgasm hit her, making every inch of her skin tingle, shaking her to her very core as her head clouded in the pleasurable haze. Guilliman stood up, unbuckling and discarding his pants. His manhood was erect and throbbing as he rubbed it against her still pulsing sex. Salvia hooked her legs around his waist, inviting him to plunder her as he saw fit.

"I need you, Roboute Guilliman." she demanded in her frenzied state. "Take me."

The Primarch did not hesitate, introducing his rigid shaft into her inch by inch. He felt her tight orifice eagerly clamp unto him as he went inside her. He could feel every muscle in her body tense to accept all of him, and when he felt she was ready he started to thrust.

The wall behind her shook, the table beneath her slamming against the wall as though it was going to cave in. Neither of them cared as he plowed into her while she gladly received him. Her fingers dug deep into the muscles of his forearms as she held on to him. He rammed into her as pleasurable sounds from her lips echoed throughout the armory. Roboute was sweating profusely as he kept at his invasion. His own climax evolved rapidly, bursting like a powerful explosion inside him and culminating into a burst of his warm essence into her receiving womb. He grit his teeth, tensed his jaws with his release. He slowed down his thrusts, but knowing she was on the verge of another orgasm he played with her clit, rubbing it until he pushed her into a second pleasure burst.

"Rob!" she exclaimed when she came once again. He held her tightly as she spasms in delight.

Salvia collapsed in a sweaty heap in his arms.

He picked her up from the now wet table and cradled her into his arms as he leaned against the slightly dented wall of the armory. He slid down, spent, holding her protectively.

She snuggled against him. "I should probably take my leave, my Lord. It would not bode well for you if someone walks in on us."

He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I am due to meet with the High Lords in half an hour...but...I..I would like it if you could join me after. "

"I've already broken our agreement..." she reasoned as she released herself from his embrace. She began to pull herself together and got her dress back on.

"As have I...." he looked up from his sitting position on the floor. "Which is why I would like to renegotiate later."

"As you wish, my Lord." she assured as she walked away. Salvia turned to him as she opened the door. "I regret nothing."

"Neither do I."

The Primarch stood up minutes after she had left. He put a robe on as he exited his armory, a small smile on his lips for something he was looking forward to.


End file.
